


11 - cyborg

by hank_big (kasssumi)



Series: Robovember 2018 [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, wspomniany hankcon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/hank_big
Summary: Gavin się obudził; samo w sobie było to dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że kiedy ostatnim razem był przytomny, to umierał. Seryjny zabójca, którego śledzili, był androidem, więc mieli utrudnione zadanie, ale w końcu go znaleźli. Android nie chciał się jednak poddać bez walki – którą Gavin przegrał, jeśli dobrze pamiętał. A przynajmniej tak myślał, ale teraz nie miał pewności.





	11 - cyborg

**Author's Note:**

> nie mam do powiedzenia nic na swoją obronę,

Gavin się obudził; samo w sobie było to dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że kiedy ostatnim razem był przytomny, to umierał. Seryjny zabójca, którego śledzili, był androidem, więc mieli utrudnione zadanie, ale w końcu go znaleźli. Android nie chciał się jednak poddać bez walki – którą Gavin przegrał, jeśli dobrze pamiętał. A przynajmniej tak myślał, ale teraz nie miał pewności.

— Gavin? — Usłyszał cichy, znajomy głos. — Jak się czujesz?

Obrócił głowę i zobaczył RK900 siedzącego na krześle obok. Jego partner opierał łokcie na kolanach, a brodę na splecionych dłoniach. Wpatrywał się w Gavina przeszywającym wzrokiem, czekając na odpowiedź.

— Uch — rzucił Gavin. Teraz, kiedy się na tym skupił, to wyczuł, że wszystko z nim było… w porządku. Nie czuł żadnego bólu, co w samo w sobie było podejrzane. — RK, co się stało?

Android nie odpowiedział, ale wstał, podszedł do Gavina i złapał go za rękę. Do Gavina dotarło kilka rzeczy jednocześnie: po pierwsze, nie odebrał tego dotyku tak, jak zwykle, a po drugie, kiedy ostatni raz widział tę rękę, leżała pod jego nogami.

— Kurwa — rzucił, odsuwając się od RK i prawie spadając z łóżka, próbując wstać. RK powstrzymał go, wskakując na łóżko i siadając okrakiem na Gavinie. — Co się, kurwa, dzieje?!

— Spokojnie, Gavin — zaczął RK, kładąc dłonie na ramionach Gavina. — Już wszystko w porządku. Uratowaliśmy cię.

Gavin spoglądał na swoje ręce. Z prawą było wszystko w porządku, ale… był _świadomy,_ że posiada lewą rękę. Spuścił wzrok niżej, na swój tors, i zaczął rozrywać ubranie, jakie miał na sobie. Doskonale pamiętał, że został postrzelony, więc powinien zostać po tym ślad…

Ale na jego skórze nie było żadnych śladów. Ani nowych ran, ani starych blizn. Gavin zaczął panikować, nie mógł złapać oddechu i miał wrażenie, że ściany wokół niego się zamykają.

— Gavin, Gavin, jestem tutaj — mówił RK, złapawszy jego twarz w dłonie. — Nic złego się nie dzieje. Żyjesz i masz się dobrze. Oddychaj ze mną, spokojnie, wdech… i wydech.

Minęło parę minut, zanim Gavin uspokoił się na tyle, aby przetworzyć wszystkie informacje, jakie miał przed oczami. Był detektywem, do cholery. 

— RK, do kurwy nędzy, jeśli mi natychmiast nie powiesz, co zrobiłeś, to obiecuję ci, że pożałujesz — warknął, pokazując zęby i łapiąc nadgarstki RK, odsuwając je od siebie. — Mów.

RK przesunął wzrokiem po jego twarzy, aby upewnić się dzięki temu, że Gavin nigdzie nie pójdzie. Dopiero wtedy rozluźnił się i po prostu usiadł wygodnie na jego kolanach. Twarz androida przestała zdradzać jakiekolwiek emocje.

— Straciłeś rękę, a złamana noga była tak wykręcona, że nie dało się jej odratować i groziła jej amputacja. Wyciągnęliśmy z ciebie cały magazynek naboi. Trzy z nich spowodowały śmiertelne rany.

— A jakoś, kurwa, żyję i mam się dobrze — przerwał mu Gavin. — Konkrety.

— Uratowaliśmy cię — powtórzył RK, nadal mając chłodną minę, ale w jego oczach czaiło się coś, czego Gavin nie chciał na razie nazywać, bo obawiał się, że było to zbyt bliskie temu, co… ach. Nie. Nie teraz. Teraz musi się dowiedzieć, co dokładnie się z nim stało. — Ludzcy ratownicy nie dawali ci szans. Nie mogłem pozwolić na to, abyś umarł, więc wziąłem sprawy w swoje ręce.

Cholera jasna. Czyli dobrze widział. Szaleństwo w oczach RK było nie do ukrycia. Albo po prostu Gavin wyuczył się, jak je dostrzegać, bo oczy Connora były takie same po tym, jak Anderson zginął na akcji. 

— Popierdoliło cię jak Connora — odezwał się, puszczając nadgarstki RK i odsuwając się na tyle, ile mógł.

RK pokręcił głową, opierając dłonie na brzuchu Gavina – który tylko czuł ich nacisk, ale nie ból, jaki powinny powodować.

— Wreszcie zobaczyłem, że on zawsze miał rację — odpowiedział RK, pochylając się do przodu. — Tylko on był w stanie mi pomóc. Tylko on był w stanie cię naprawić. Razem z moją pomocą. — Ostatnie zdanie dodał takim tonem, jakby myślał, że Gavin zostawi go i zacznie wychwalać teraz Connora.

Gavin z kolei zaczął się zastanawiać, jak bardzo można spieprzyć całą serię androidów. Jednemu umiera figura ojcowska i wywołuje rewolucję, drugiemu umiera mąż i zaszywa się na odludziu, aby najwyraźniej znaleźć sposób na to, aby ludzie mogli przeżyć o wiele więcej, niż są w stanie, a trzeciemu prawie umiera partner i decyduje się… na co tak właściwie? Na pozwolenie, aby ten partner był królikiem doświadczalnym dla eksperymentów drugiego?

Te myśli tak go rozproszyły, że dopiero po chwili zwrócił uwagę, że RK się do niego dobiera. Pochylił głowę i całował go po obojczykach, całkowicie pochłonięty tym zajęciem, jakby naprawdę nie docierało do niego, że to, co zrobił, było pojebane. Jakby Gavin przyjął jego działania z otwartymi rękoma, z wdzięcznością, jakby bez problemu mogli wrócić do bycia razem.

— Zostaw mnie — warknął Gavin, odpychając głowę RK za pomocą ręki na jego czole. Ku jego zaskoczeniu był w stanie odsunąć androida, ale dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że zawdzięcza to swojej nowej ręce. Nie poprawiło mu to humoru. Widok rozszerzonych z podniecenia źrenic RK też nie. — Jeśli myślisz, że po czymś takim nadal ci pozwolę…

— Jesteś mój — odpowiedział RK, łapiąc Gavina za szyję. — Uratowałem cię. Dałem ci części, dzięki którym będziesz mógł wracać, jak ja. _Naprawiłem cię,_ Gavin, nie widzisz tego?

— Nie jestem pieprzonym androidem, którego można naprawiać! — wrzasnął w odpowiedzi Gavin. Zachłysnął się, kiedy RK zacisnął dłoń na jego gardle.

— Możesz pieprzyć androida, ale tylko tyle chcesz mieć z nami wspólnego? 

— Idź się jebać, RK — wycharczał Gavin. RK doskonale wiedział, że Gavin jest w nim zakochany. Powiedział to wystarczającą ilość razy. Więc to nie tak, że nie chce mieć z nimi nic wspólnego. Pokazał to dosadnie. Ale utrata człowieczeństwa…

— Gavin, Gavin, kochanie — wymruczał RK i poluźnił uścisk, głaszcząc szyję Gavina. — To nie tak, że teraz jesteś w ciele androida. Nadal masz ludzkie części. — Przyłożył rękę do krocza Gavina, zaciskając ją na jego penisie. Uśmiechnął się chytrze, kiedy poczuł, że ten penis zaczął się wypełniać. Gavin nie mógł nic na to poradzić; RK obnosił się z nim szorstko, a to zawsze sprawiało, że Gavin był gotowy do akcji. — To nadal jest ludzkie, a to najważniejsze dla ciebie, prawda? — dodał RK, znowu pochylając się, tym razem aby polizać policzek Gavina.

Gavin trząsł się. Ze złości, ze strachu, z pożądania; to wszystko sprawiało, że nie mógł myśleć. Chciał odejść, chciał, aby RK zostawił go w spokoju, chciał nie być obecny w swoim ciele. 

— RK, zostaw mnie — powiedział spokojnym tonem, chwytając go za bicepsy. — Nie chcę. Muszę to wszystko… ogarnąć — dodał, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Android jednak nie posłuchał, tylko poruszał ręką na jego penisie i nadal całował go po twarzy. — _Czerwone,_ RK — rzucił w końcu.

RK zatrzymał się, unosząc głowę, ale nie odsuwając rąk. Gdyby nadal miał swoją diodę, pewnie kręciłaby się na żółto. Przez chwilę Gavin myślał, że w końcu do niego dotarło, że Gavin chce zostać sam. Ale nie wiedział, jak bardzo się mylił.

— Nie masz tego na myśli, Gavin — powiedział w końcu RK przesłodzonym tonem. — Chcesz, żebym cię potraktował tak, jak zawsze, prawda? Pragniesz tego.

Zerwał z Gavina bieliznę i był to dla detektywa znak, że musi się stąd wydostać jak najprędzej. Odepchnął rękę RK ze swojej szyi i wykorzystał ten ruch, aby cały się przekręcić, zrzucając androida ze swoich ud. Szarpali się, pobili, ale RK jednak był bojowym androidem, a Gavin otrzymał nowe części, z którymi nie był zaznajomiony, do swojego słabego, ludzkiego ciała. Z podbitym okiem i rozciętą wargą wylądował na plecach, unieruchomiony pod RK, który wpatrywał się w niego, jakby sam nie wiedział, czy chce Gavina przelecieć czy zabić.

Gavin z kolei doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, co musi zrobić. Musi udawać, aby zdobyć okazję do ucieczki. Rozluźnił się więc i rozłożył ramiona na bok, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

— RK — burknął, oddychając ciężko. — Proszę. 

— Mówiłem, że tego pragniesz — wymruczał RK. — Już jesteś gotowy na mnie, prawda?

Przez chwilę Gavin myślał, że RK będzie chciał wejść w niego na sucho, skoro uważał Gavina za gotowego. Okazało się jednak, że RK mówił o erekcji Gavina – która miała się dobrze mimo całej tej walki, bo jednak Gavin był beznadziejnym człowiekiem, zakochanym w androidzie, który najwyraźniej miał dzisiaj nastrój na coś innego niż wypieprzenie Gavina w materac. Android zsunął z siebie spodnie i usiadł na udach Gavina, znajdując wygodne miejsce. Chwycił jego penis w rękę i zaczął mu obciągać.

— Nasza gra wstępna dzisiaj była wyjątkowo intensywna — zauważył. — Dlatego nie chcę już czekać — oznajmił i podniósł się, aby usiąść na erekcji Gavina, wzdychając. — Och, _tak._

Gavin położył dłonie na jego kolanach, pozwalając RK, aby oparł się rękoma o jego klatkę piersiową. Przymknął oczy i próbował przypomnieć sobie lepsze dni, kiedy wszystko było prostsze, kiedy RK nie był pojebany, kiedy nikt nie popełniał żadnych zbrodni, gdzie mimo wszystko… kochali się. Gdzie nie byli tym, czym są teraz, dwoma istotami na skraju śmierci, Gavin po raz drugi od… nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, odkąd umierał. Dzień? Tydzień? Miesiąc?

Odetchnął głośno, zaczynając przesuwać dłonie po ciele RK, pomagając mu w ujeżdżaniu jego penisa, ale czasem też obciągając mu przez parę minut, zanim nie wracał znowu do badania jego ciała rękoma. Znał je na pamięć, bo tyle razy sprawiało mu przyjemność. Tyle razy on sprawiał androidowi przyjemność. Dlatego doskonale wiedział, gdzie znajduje się pompa RK. 

Kiedy android zaczął dochodzić, Gavin nie zawahał się, tylko sięgnął i wyciągnął pompę, jego serce, odrzucając je na bok i zrzucając RK na drugą stronę. Nie bawił się w szukanie broni, tylko usiadł na nim i zaczął uderzać go swoją nową ręką, zaczynając od twarzy. Nie powstrzymywał się wcale.

KIedy z głowy RK nie zostało nic, Gavin jeszcze wsadził swój zniszczony mechaniczny kikut w miejsce po pompie, aby je też zniszczyć. Nie czuł bólu po stracie ręki, której i tak miał nie mieć. Nic już nie czuł. Stracił wszystko, nie wiedział, gdzie jest, nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Przeszedł na drugą część pomieszczenia, usiadł przy ścianie i chwycił serce RK. Przyłożył je do swojej piersi i… czekał. Nawet nie próbował uciec.

Kiedy pojawił się przed nim Connor, Gavin nie wiedział, czy minęło parę minut czy kilka godzin. Android wyciągnął do niego dłoń.

— Chodźmy, detektywie Reed — powiedział spokojnie. — Mamy mało czasu. 

Gavin przyjął oferowaną mu rękę.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
